The Prince and Princess
by hpbabe181
Summary: Yep, this is the story of how Remus and Tonks fell in love. Tonks is eager to be with Remus and will go to any length to have her man. They have gone through alot of obstacles with each but will Remus give in? REMUSTONKS
1. The Order

The prince and princess

**Yep its another fic about remus and tonks, read and enjoy…**

**This chapter: The order meeting and tonks is liking what she's seeing**

Nymphadora tonks was lying on her bed thinking about remus lupin.

Hes just so gorgeous, his blue eyes and lushious lips. Oh what great thighs that man had. She got up and looked in the mirror. 'ok I have to look stunning to try and get this mans attention tonight' she muttered to herself as she examined her body.

In 5 minutes mad-eye moody was coming to assist her to grimmauld place for the order meating. She left her hair pink and below the shoulders with little curly kinks in the middle. 'I wish my ass was smaller" tonks mutters looking at her but. "should I up my bra-size? Nah I don't wanna get everyone's attention'

There were sevral loud knocks at the door. "alrighty im coming hold ya pants on!'

When they arrived at grimmauld place tonks was so excited to see remus. "come on, we aint got till Christmas' growled moody. She followed moody inside, suddenly she tripped. She instantly knew that she had tripped over the troll leg. Tonks landed in somebody's arm, they were so warm whoever's they were. 'are you alright nympadora?' came the voice of remus lupin, tonks straightened her self up, 'Yeah…yeah im fine! that bluddly trolls leg again' she beamed at remus at the sight of his face, he grinned back.

'wow nymphadora, you look beautiful tonight' remus said warmly.Tonks was screaming YES! In her head, he had noticed!

'Hurry up you two the meeting already started!' barked moody. Tonks sat next to Sirius and snape, remus was diagonal her. 'wotcher Sirius, snape' tonks said to both of them as she sat down. 'Ah! Tonks you're here' cried siruis, snape however just sneered at her. 'Sooo severus, still single yeah?' tonks teased happily. Snape gave her a disgusted look and turned a bit pink.

Ten minutes had passed in the meeting and tonks was no longer instrested in it, she was starring, frothing and drooling at remus.

"tonks, TONKS!' yelled sirius beside her.

She was awakened from her lusting over remus and she got such a shock from Sirius she almost spilt her drink. 'huh..oh yeah..what?' she said flustered, all eyes were on her.

'Kingsley just asked if you could do a job for him' Sirius said slowly, a few people were laughing and putting there hand over there mouths because they had notice her starring at remus. Dumbledore however gave her a nod and has a sneaky smile on his face.

"er..right. sure ok' tonks said shifting in her seat.

'hmm..i wonder, does my little cousin have a crush on one of the marauders?' Sirius whispered to her with a cheeky smile upon his face.

Tonks punched him in the arm and the said 'is it that obvious? I mean not saying that I do like him, I mean I do like just.. um.. not in that way' she was lying of course.

'Don't worry tonks, my lips are sealed' Dam well better be she though.

At the end of the meeting they all said their goodbyes, tonks was last to leave. 'well remus..i'll see you soon, you no you can come over to my apartment anytime, I mean ya no if you get lonely or something' she tried to sound convincing.

"that sound great tonks, im sure I'll love that' she beamed.

"well, goodbye remus' said tonks with a sad note in her voice.

"goodbye nymphadora' said remus,

"hey-' but she had already apparated.

Dam she thought, she was just going to tell him off for using her horrible name.

**YAY chapter one finished, I no its short but no pressure right?**

**Keep reading coz its going to get hotter and hotter and hotter and yeah you no the rest.**


	2. A hot night

Ok second chapter guys bear with me because having trouble finding time to write this story…

This chapter:

The job Kingsley had given her was to watch secretly if death eaters were meeting inside this dodgy pub called –"the slaughter brothers' which resembled to the hogs head. It turned out remus was her partner for the assignment. Score, she celebrated with some bubbly.

When the night came for her and remus to go to the slaughter brothers tonks was excited and nervous because she just was about to spent a night with remus. Alone. And it will be cold so they will have to snuggle up.

She apparated to grimmauld place where she would meet remus. It seemed like forever since they last saw each other. As soon as she saw his face, something in her gave her a feeling, as soon as she saw him, she knew that she loved him. She knew he was the one that would grow old with her, share a life with her. She knew because her heart had told her.

They arrived at the slaughter brothers just after 8 o'clock. They decided to stay in a near by shed and watch from there first.

'Got any ideas to pass the time?' said tonks after the first 5 minutes

'we could just do what were suppose to do' replied remus still watching the pub

'remember that your actually the assistant, not the boss' she said pursing her lips

'oh really, I had the idea that you needed someone to look after you' said remus turning to her with a small grin

'hey! I don't need looking after, im the aurror here remember!'

'you might be an aurror but im still older and bigger that you'

'uh! So not true, im er…taller than you'

'Is that so?' remus teased "stand up then'

'ok I will then' she shot back

They both stood up, he was clearly taller than her but she was determined not to let him win this. Tonks quickly stood on a crate beside her, dam she thought still im still not bluddly high enough. Tonks was on the crate and her tippy-toes and finally she was taller.

'you see I am taller, so there' said tonks

' standing on a crate and your tippy-toes doesn't count Nymphadora' remus was laughing at her, tonks was giggerling aswell

'shit, oh well but-' she was stoped at the sound of voices

They quickly looked out the window, two figures with hood on we arguing and coming straight towards them.

'merlins dick!' screeced tonks 'there coming towards the shed'

Remus jumped when tonks had said one of merlins body parts.

They crouched together in a corner in the dark.

'its avery and goyle!' breathed remus

Tonks knew that they were going to come in the shed so she changed her pink hair to blonde and held remus tight.

The sheds creaky door opened and the two death eaters were still arguing, one of had there wand light up.

Tonks gasped and grabbed remus by the robes pulling him forward and kissed him furiously. Remus was surprised but they still locked lips. He felt her body leaning on him, her boobs into his chest (which remus quiet liked) her body was warm. The death eaters saw them and tonks suddenly said-

'oh yess… give it to me baby!' remus flushed a deep shade of scarlet, tonks could see through the dim of light.

Tonks turned her head to the death eaters and said 'hey mates! Do you mind or not?!'

'Alright keep ya knickers on- not literally' sniggered avery.

Goyle was also smirking at the sight of remus and tonks. And with that, they left.

Tonks hopped of remus when they were out of sight.

'that was pretty close' said tonks, she was flustered.

'ah..hm yes it was' said remus who was breathing heavily.

'well we better inform..er..kingsley about um.. tonight' remus managed to get out.

'yes, yeah we better'

They both apparated back to kingsley and then home.

**Next chapter: Tonks with Sirius and remus and decides to take action.**

**LOVE is in the air at Grimmauld place!**

**Cheers guys xx**


	3. The process begins

**This chapter: Tonks appears on Sirius doorstep and maybe more pashing you depriving perverts..just kidding guys but yeah.. **

Tonks couldn't believe her luck. She got to smooch remus and boy was it good or not!

Remus was staying at grimmauld place with Sirius that night, he was amazed how good that snog was. He had always gotten along with tonks and had liked her very much indeed. He now knew (as well as tonks did) that he truly did have a big thing for her. Tonks was perfect in his mind, she didn't care that he was a werewolf, and she didn't care how bloody poor he was, she just accepted him for what he was.

In a couple of days time tonks arrived at grimmauld place. Sirius had opened the door 'ah! Tonks, so what you doing 'ere?' He noticed she had a rather large backpack on and she was wet.

'wotcher Sirius' tonks said miserably

'Tonks? Is everything- I mean.. are you alright?'

'Brilliant, fantastic, yeah great apart from the fact my place is flooded'

'what?'

'can I come in yeah?'

She walked past him, Sirius followed. Tonks put her backpack on the table and sat down with Sirius.

'ok explain' said Sirius

'well……iwastryingtocookthisreallyfancyjapaneesedishandihavenoideawhyandsudennlyBAMmyowlsmashedintothekitchenwindowandomgthatgavemea

Fright-' she was cut of

'TONKS! Shut up, now say it again, slowly-ah remus'

Remus walking into the room, tonks immediately sat up straight.

'Tonks? Your wet.. here let me..' remus took of his jacket and wrapped it around tonks and did a drying charm on her.

Tonks was screaming and cheering in her head once again

'thanks remus!' she grinned at him

'its alright-'

'just tells us why you were drenched and carrying a large backpack and turned up on our doorstep ok?' shot Sirius

tonks told them how something burst in the kitchen (a water pipe or something) and water was coming from every direction. She explained that she couldn't fix it with magic because she didn't no where the water was coming from so she called a plumber (that's what the muggles called them).

'so is it alright if I stay here for a couple of days (or maybe weeks she thought) before I go home?' she tried to look innocent

'No problem, it will be a pleasure having you stay' remus said warmly

'good! So wheres my room?'

Tonks was sleeping in the room beside remus's, they had to share a bathroom as well. They were both extremely happy with those arrangements though tried not to show it.

'you better not leave the toilet seat up'

'and what happens if I do?' 'ah don't worry Nymphadora I wont' he suddenly said after seeing the look on her face

'oh shit' tonks said

'what'

'theirs no lock on this door….don't worry I wont…er… interrupt you when your in here, well not on purpose anyway' that was a lie

She said and then walk past him, she tried to do cross between a sexy walk and the walk that models do on the catwalk, it turned out quiet good and she was sure that caught remus's eye.

A couple of nights later tonks couldn't slept, so she went downstairs to eat something out of the fridge. It was hot that night so she decided to wear pyjamas that were sexy and showed of a lot of skin. When she reached the bottom step she could she that the fire was still going and someone was sitting on a chair. It was in fact remus lupin, he was still fully dressed in his day clothes.

'Tonks! What are you do up this late and…' his eyes were fixed on her body

'remus! Um I'll just.. well I'll go and get my dressing gown'

'No its alright, you can have my coat, again'

He handed her his coat witch was right beside him.

'Couldn't you sleep either?' said tonks sitting beside him on the couch

'no, I was um..i was thinking about what happened the other night at the..er, shed'

'oh yeah' she tried to sound casual 'that was a brilliant ..kiss'

'you got my by surprise there tonks'

'but I still saved our asses'

'nah I think I did most of the work actually' remus said laughing

'uh! No way, I was the one actually started the kiss-'

'but I was the one that made it look like it was real!'

'are you saying I can't snog someone properly?!'

'maybe..'

'well we'll just see about that' tonks grabbed remus buy the robes and pulled him forward. Remus went with her and leaned forward onto her body. It was brilliant. Remus's heart has never thumped so loud before. She tugged at his shirt and took of his coat that was on her.

'hey whats- WHOOAAA! Well um don't mind me… continue on'

Sirius was at the door, smiling.

They broke apart instantly, flustered.

'sirius!' tonks said a bit mortified

Tonks and remus were both red in the face

'I thought I heard noises and boy was I right. My little cousin with my moony, im sooo proud!'

'How could you-uh!' tonks said putting on the coat again

'Its really not what you think Sirius, we were just-' remus was cut off

'say no more remus! I understand, I no its getting near full moon and you must be a bit raunchy' and Sirius left the room

'well I better get some sleep, er..good night nymphadora'

'hey! Just because we were on the verge of having sex doesn't mean you can still call me that!'

'my apologies...tonks' he gave a little bow and went upstairs.

**End of chapter**

**YAY so they kissed again!**

**Next chapter- not sure yet but its probably going to get dirtier nah just kidding but you never know**


	4. Steamy baby

**Still short but getting longer each chapter, I think….**

**This is very juicy tonks and remus loverssss…**

**Ok I'll let you read now **

Tonks woke the next morning smiling and feeling happy. She was going to try extra hard to get his attention. She got up and dressed and decided to put make-up on. 'Hey if I wanna get a man I got to look good' she thought.

'Good mourning everyone!' tonks said brightly as she came down stairs

Siruis was walking out of the kitchen and remus was reading the daily prophet.

Sirius looked and smiled, 'I wonder why you're so happy this mourning heyyy' he gave her a wink.

'if your talking about last night it might interest you to know that me and remus will definitely next time will be having sex somewhere were your not around.' She said confidently.

Remus' coffee that he was drinking came squirting out of his mouth onto the Daily Prophet.

'Just kidding remus' tonks added

That day tonks and remus were going to go to Diagon ally. Sirius had begged them to come in his animagus form but they definitely didn't agree.

'while were here I could buy some more chocolate to up my stash' said tonks

'actually I was meaning to ask you…. You don't know were my bag for my shaving is do you?' asked remus

In fact tonks did, in fact remus bag that supposedly had his shaving stuff in it (who had a bag for that?!!) contained his chocolate stash. Tonks was emotional that day from her menstrual cycle and need chocolate so decided to nicked it.

'nah haven't got a clue' she try to hide her big smile

'Nymphadora may I ask why would you take a bag that had men's shaving essentials in it'

'Oh don't play innocent with me remus! I no it had your stash it, don't worry I'll buy you some more today'

'I thought it was you, don't worry about buying me some more, I already have a full bag full, its funny actually I found a whole pile in our bathroom in the shower cap' remus was smirking, yes indeed remus had done the same and found tonks stash too, surprisingly they both hid theirs in their bathroom.

'Hey! How did yo-'but tonks suddenly stopped when she had seen something.

Remus saw that she was looking at two people that had just came out of Gringotts. Yep it was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They were talking and standing rather close, narcissa was laughing at lucius. They probably had sex the night before tonks thought, she grabbed remus by his hand and dragged him in the opposite direction not wanting the malfoys to see her. She dragged remus into a small shop she had never been to before. The minute she looked around in the shop she bursted out laughing. They were in a witches and wizards adult store. There were were magical whips that whipped by themselves, Levitating vibrators, non-breakable condoms which said 'it doesn't matter of you cock is as big as a trolls these can stretch to any size!' And creative disturbing things that tonks was amused by, Remus however was gob smacked.

"Oh God' whispered remus

'…I didn't no this was here' said tonks

A man approached them and said "Hello there! And what a fine day to come here today because we have a special on lingerie that will turn your partner on-(he gestured to remus)-as long as your wearing it and not to mention give you a boost in your sex life!'

'Whoa!-'choked remus

'Ah No thanks..we really have to..to go' tonks once again pulled remus by his hands out of the shop. He was breathing heavy, oh what a turn on it was to tonks as she saw his chest rise.

'Mental note to never go in their ever again' she started to laugh 'you should seen the look on your face when that man was talking! Ah remus that was hilarious!!!'

'Ah yes lets get the things we came here for shall we?' remus said quickly going a bit red after tonks comment.

**End of Chapter**

**That shop was frequently visited by the marauders when they were back at school….haha**

**Next chapter there will be a major improvement for tonks and remus getting together, I think. **

**ZAHLIE xxx**


	5. Comforting arms

This chapter has some surprises; tonks has a disturbing dream but is that comforted.

READ

They decided to forget what happened the other day at Diagon alley and under no circumstance should Sirius find out.

Tonks crept to the small library in Grimmauld place and peeped through the door. Remus was reading a book and seemed to be really interested in it as he kept on reading a tonks entered.

'wotcher hot stuff' tonks said loud

Remus jumped at this and turned to tonks

'what can I do for you tonks' he was so nice tonks though

'Severus is waiting for you in the kitchen'

They both got up and walked to the kitchen. Standing there was a white, hooked nose man. He was wearing his usual black robes but today how ever they look tight and tonks realised (she tried not to) he had a great body, actually it was rather sexy too but she stopped at this thought.

'Severus what brings you here today?'

'I brang your potion an-'tonks cut snape off

'And I was going to bring it to you remus but severus doesn't seem to trust me-'

'I would not like make this potion again if you drop it Miss Tonks'

'uh!-'

'And I also bring news from albus Dumbledore, he wants-surprisingly- you to go back to teach at Hogwarts after next year'

'WHAT?'

'well I was er… shocked.. when he told me to' snape said coldly and was slightly smirking

'That's great remus!' said

'but im not probably not allowed to go back, all the parents wouldn't want..well someone like me to teach their children'

'I tried to tell Dumbledore that but he still wouldn't budge, he wants you at his office tonight at 10 o'clock sharp'

Snape turned to leave, tonks followed him out.

'bye Severus' tonks had this with a sweet fake voice, snape just sneered at her.

………………………………………….

Tonks was waiting for remus to return from Hogwarts that night. She was anxious because she didn't want him to leave. She thought if he did go to Hogwarts to teach she better get a move on to try to be with him.

Tonks went into a deep daydream, she was standing at an alter with a wedding dress on. A man was walking down the aisle in a tux; he had sallow skin and a hooked nose! What no no no this cant be right she though, she screamed.

'whoa Nymphadora its ok, settle down, shhhhhh' a beautiful voice, someone was nursing her. Tonks's vision came into foucus and remus was looking down at her smiling.

'ah remus thank god! I missed you so much and never want you to leave me again!' she bursted out and had a tear in her eye.

'its ok shhh' he was sooo comforting and understanding, so pulled him close and hugged him and wasn't gonna let go any time soon.

**She fell asleep in his arms**

End of chapter…..

Ok next chapter there really gonna get closer, but tonks will have her heart broken. Remus has to go on a mission and tonks is left with her soul shattered.


	6. Drops of tears

Tonks is having an emotional upheaval because of remus, what is remus' reaction?

**Enjoy…! Mother fuckers**

Tonks was miserable for days. I had my heart set on him and he was going to leave me thought tonks. Dumbledore's mission for remus is that he had to go 'underground' to the werewolves. He was going to leave her and there weren't even together yet. Tonks had eaten over the past couple of days 16 bars of chocolate. Yes she was depressed indeed. She needed him; she wanted so desperately to have him all to herself.

The next mourning she went to have a shower. Showers were the best when you were depressed and felt liked shit. She hopped out, wrapped the towel around her and walked out. As she was walking to her bedroom she heard people talking in a sorta heated conversation.

'Remus tell me how you really feel… don't let this slip away from you-'

'I can't! Sirius she means so much to me'

'But she lov-'

'Don't Sirius, I know that is true but still cant not be with her, you no what I am'

'Remus if that is true I want you to look in her eyes and say you don't love her'

'I…..I-'

'See Remus I told yo-'

'I will'

It was 4 days till remus was leaving, tonks decided to take a walk. As she walked she thought about him, she had never felt this way before. The emotional part of her was roaring. She kept on thinking the same things, how long would he be down there in that horrible place? What if something happened to him, poor remus.

Someone came up beside her. It was Remus.

'I know how you must be feeling Nymphadora '

'Do you?'

'You need to understand I must do this, for the order, for us'

'No you don't have to do this… you have a choice' tonks had a tear stream down her face.

'When are you leaving' tonks choked out, she had already knew this wanted to check.

'Friday, 4 days'

'Ho-how long will you be?'

'Im not not sure yet, maybe a couple of months or so, or a bit longer than that'

'What ya gonna do without me?' she cried slash laughed when she said this.

Remus laughed to then said

'Nymphadora Tonks I have no idea what im going to do without you'

They stared at each other, then suddenly remus expression turned gloomy.

'Remus i-'

'Nymphadora, I don't…I don't love you' he lowered his head not wanting to look at her expression. It broke his heart to say because it was not true.

'You don't- don't? Remus don't say that if its not tru..true' she was shaking now

'I don't want you to love me Nymphadora' he looked at her, she was so innocent and beautiful. He hated himself for doing this but turned then walked away.

She stood there, watching him. She cried and cried while sitting down in the same spot.

It was only 2 days away from when remus was going away. She hadn't seen him since he left her the other day. She suspected he stayed somewhere else, away from her.

There was a knock at the door, ten seconds later Sirius came into the room with Dumbledore. Tonks had always had a great liking to Dumbledore but not after he gave remus that mission. Tonks was upset with Dumbledore and never wanted to talk to him again, after all he is the one sending remus away.

'Tonks, Dumbledore is here to see you' said Sirius quietly. He had noticed that she has been miserable and kept on trying to comfort her, but it was not working, no one could mend her broken heart apart from the man whom she loved.

Tonks got up and walked past them with her head down, she knew Dumbledore was trying read her mind and didn't look at him. She wanted to leave Grimmauld Place commplety. She went into the lounge room to get her coat when she stopped dead in her tracks.

'Im sorry Nymphadora' Dumbledore was standing behind her

She turned to face him

'no you not, if your were you wouldn't be doing this to me or remus'

'I understand'

'well if you understand then why are you doing this!' tonks was getting impatient

'I am truly sorry but this is esstentia-'

'Anything can happened to him down there! I lov- …you no what, it doesn't matter'

And with that she apparated on the spot.

**END**

**Next chapter is going to be more heart ripping guys you might wanna get the**

**Tissue box out! **

**ZAHLIEEEEEE xxx**


	7. Shattered Hearts

**CHAPTER 7**

**This is it, the showdown.**

Tonks hadn't slept all night. Today was the day, the day that Remus was going. She doesn't even no when she will be seeing him next. Her heart was aching and dreading this day, and now it was finally here. She had found out that Remus was at Hogwarts apparently discussing crucial things for his mission. So the plan was that her and Sirius (in his animagus form then change when they arrived at Dumbledore's office) would go to Hogwarts and say goodbye to Remus there, Remus was going to travelling by a portkey that was in Dumbledore's office.

She got up and dressed then went downstairs to have breakfast, not that she was going to eat because she had lost her apatite too. When she entered the kitchen Sirius was there reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up when she sat down

'How are you? Good night sleep eh?'

'Yeah I slept like a log' lied tonks, she gave a force smile

'Good, well we will be leaving in about 30 mins so eat up' he gestured her porridge

Tonks put a spoonful in her mouth than spat it back out when Sirius left. 'Oh no' she thought 'Remus will be going in less than an hour' She felt worse than ever.

As the minutes drifted on tonks just sat in her seat in went into deep thought: Do you think when he comes back he will love me? _But he said he doesn't love you_ (thought a voice in the back of her head) What happens if gets hurt? If he does im going down there myself and bring him home, I don't care if I die in the attempt. Bloody hell Dumbledore's a git for doing this. No one understands him the way I do, I no he was lying when he said he doesn't love me……..

'TONKS!' Sirius shouted

'Huh what? Oh hello Sirius'

'were you day dreaming again?'

'no I was just…thinking yeh'

'well can we save it for later because we really have to leave'

Tonks heart gave a leap, she was going to see Remus soon, then she was going to see him go. She was so nervous that she kept on putting her jacket on the wrong way.

'Ready?' Sirius said, he smiled and held her hand 'its gonna be ok, trust me yeah?'

'ok' that was all she said

They arrived at Hogwarts on time; Sirius (the black dog) was trotting along side tonks. They turned the corner before Dumbledore's office and somebody had ran into tonks. It was Severus Snape, tonks gulped, the last time she saw this man was in her dream.

'Hello Miss Tonks' snape ignored the black dog barking at him 'Why may I ask are you here at Hogwarts?'

He was taller then tonks and she felt rather uncomfortable

'I was..i mean..er.. I am here to see Remus' she managed to get out; tonks was still frightened from her memory with Snape.

He eyed her in a suspicious way and tonks knew that she was once again the victim of having her mind read. She walked past him, accidentally brushed him on the arm. She knew that his black eyes were on her.

'Exploding gum!' she shouted at Dumbledore's gargoyle, she had been told by Sirius that this was the password. Straight after she said that it was turning upwards. Tonks and the black dog stepped onto it and were being lifted up and up and up.

Tonks was shaking and found I hard to stay still on the moving staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. Breatheee she thought.

The moving stairs came to a halt, her legs were numb and waited 10 seconds before she stepped off it. She looked at Dumbledore's office door, then with all her might gave it one loud knock.

'Enter'

Sirius now was transformed back to his human state, by her side.

Remus was standing there next to Dumbledore. She saw that there was a large flat standing up rock near them and guessed that was the portal to the underground were the werewolves lived. Her heart missed a beat and he walked towards them.

'Now that we are all here I would like to say that Remus would be down there for not to long, just about 4 months'

Tonks chocked, _just about four months??_ She thought, _what on earth is this man thinking JUST four months…._

They seemed to notice her reaction when Dumbledore had said this and Sirius said 'look on the bright side, you'll have me tonks' he grinned at her. She gave a shaky laugh.

'oh no look at the time, shall we say our goodbyes then?' said Dumbledore, tonks gave a little groan.

After Remus finished saying goodbye to Sirius and Dumbledore he turned to Tonks. Sirius and Dumbledore stood back allowing them some space.

'Do you know that you mean the world to me' started Remus

'then why did you say you don't love me' tonks said quietly

'Because…(he sighed) we both no we cant be together, look what I am, what im about to do. Go down and live with the werewolves!'

'No that's not true we can be together, I don't see you as a beast or a creature like some people do, I look at you for who you really are'

'Listen to me Nymphadora, I am too old, too dangerous and not to mention poor for you'

Tonks couldn't help it but started to cry, her tears rolling down her face like rain falling from the sky.

'But I want to be with _you_ Remus!'

'I know, you mean so much to me I just can't'

They stared at each other and then tonks finally said 'What if something happens to you down there, you expect me to just sit around up here and wait for news about you?'

'Yes I expect you to do just that'

She was crying even more now, Remus grabbed her and pulled her into a warm hug. They stood there holding each other for what seemed like ages. Finally they broke apart.

'I should go' but she grabbed him and pulled him back so they were once again facing each other.

'I lov-' she couldn't get it out, she was crying and shaking.

'I love you' and with that she let out a sob and put her hands over her face.

' I know you do' he kissed her hair and left.

She stood there for a moment whimpering in her hands and went over to the portal that lead to were the werewolves lived.

'COME BACKKK' tonks was yelling and crying and was banging her fists on the rock entrance 'NO REMUS… COME BACK!'

Tonks then reached for the place where you push and the flat rock opened to the werewolf underground. But someone grabbed her by the waist and was trying to pull her back, she couldn't the person because her eyes were all puffed and blotchily. Tonks struggled to try and reach it…..she wanted to go with Remus, she wanted him so bad.

'no I want to go with him, LET ME GO' but the person was to strong, tonks was pulled away from the portal, she was still crying but calmed herself a bit.

No one could understand the pain that she was feeling now, and with that she came to the fact that he was gone.


End file.
